


red stained flowers

by relinquished



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sorry guys, Unbeta'd, for these boys, i love them, i'll write more shyan later but for now this is my first fic, im a fucking sucker for these kinds of aus, theres no happy ending here, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquished/pseuds/relinquished
Summary: it's been 3 months since it started and shane doesn't know when it'll end.----lowercase is on purpose. short fic.





	red stained flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwheeze/gifts).



it's been three months since the flowers started rising from his throat and shane doesn't know when it'll end. three months since shane fell into a pit deep enough that he couldn't see the light at the top anymore. three months since shane fell in love with his best friend. he didn't know why this was happening to him, as far as he knew this disease was rare. there had been a 68% chance that he wouldn't have caught it, but here he is, currently ripping vines from his throat and nose in a bathroom stall.   
  
the man had grown used to this routine: he woke up, noticed a text from ryan, ran to a trashcan or restroom and ripped out flowers. he went to work, saw ryan, ran to the restroom, and ripped out even more flowers. flowers, flowers, flowers, whatever he did and wherever he  went, there would always be flowers leaving his body. he hated it. he wanted it to end, wanted to stop coughing up flowers and blood. he wanted the bush currently growing in his lungs to die, to wilt and rot. though, he knew that would never happen.   
  
shane flushed the toilet full of blood and flowers before going out and washing out his mouth. he stared at himself in the mirror, examining his facial features. he had bags under his eyes and he looked pale. flecks of drying blood littered his lips and his cheeks were sunken. he looked as if he was on death's doorstep and, in all honesty, he was. he didn't want to feel like this, to be hurting and crying evey day. he was in pain as he felt the vines wrap around his lungs and up his throat. he knew he didn't have much longer and that, maybe, he should tell ryan and that, maybe, his illness would dissapear and he'd be okay.

but no. shane would rather slowly die than risk hurting his friend. he would rather slowly die than ruin his friendship with the man he loved. if he couldn't join him in holy matrimony or whatever the fuck, he would settle for being his best friend and nothing more.

shane took one last look at himself and thought to himself,

"i'm disgusting and cowardly. no wonder ryan doesn't love me."

and left the bathroom.

\---

ten days later, shane alexander madej was found dead in his apartment. police say red dahlias were wrapped around his throat as they flowed from his mouth. beautiful but tragic, they will say.

horrific but alluring.


End file.
